Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 10
Hey! This is Chapter 10 in the Kaiousei Gakuen Series! Go back to the main page by clicking on that link! I'm not in a good mood today so this might be a bit rubbishy..... Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari (Akuji Kaguyo) Jason FireBlaze Hanikamiya Tasuku Kiseki Miku Kariya Masaki Tanaka Hyuuga Unknown team. (they are all gonna be marked as ???) Last time..... Kaiousei Gakuen Played a Match against Kariya again without Kira or Gemini. They kept tripping up and bashing into eachother. Kira and Gemini gave them Advice which makes them more capable of winning and Kira and Gemini do some cheerleading for the team! Just as Kariya was about to make the last shot, Hitokimo burst in and Kariya turned back to normal. Evil guy's real name was revealed to be Hyuuga Tanaka and he got arrested by the police. But just as the team got back to the Sun Garden, He escaped! Tanaka Hyuuga, The Mass Criminal! Me: So.....He escaped! Already? Tsurugi: Hmm.....It seems like the police couldnt keep him under control! Tasuku: But what if he starts on another team? Kii: come on! We have to go! Team: yeah! Akuji: I cant belive he escaped that quickly though.... Gemini: somthing must have happened..... Kariya: Or mabye he was just very tricky.... Me: Ok guys! Lets set out! Kariya, you stay here and recover! Kariya: got it! see you lot soon! We ran out the door and headed straight for the shopping centre. At the shopping centre..... It was very crowded with alot of people. Police were patrolling everywhere trying to find Tanaka. Me: this would be the perfect spot for him to be. Gemini: Its crowded and he can fit in quite easily.... Tsurugi: Ok....Its best if we split up somehow.... Akuji: Fine! uh......Kira and Tsurugi, Gemini and Me, Jason, Kii-chan and Tasuku! Me: Awesome! Lets go! So, we split in opposite dirrections. Me and Tsurugi look in the shopping centre, Gemini and Akuji go to the river Bank and Tasuku, Kiseki and Jason head for the Train station. Kira and Tsurugi..... Me: there are so many people! Tsurugi: to crowded for me! We look around. Me: He could be in the Sports shop! We both head in. The whole shop looks at us as if we are criminals. Me: were going! Gosh! They were creepy.... Tsurugi; Um...... How about the- Me: Maid Cafe! Tsurugi blushes and shakes his head. Tsurugi: There is NO WAY that i am going in there! Me: Fine! I'll go in myself. Tsurugi mumbles somthing to himself. Tsurugi: i wonder what Kira would look like if she was a maid? I go red and punch his arm. Me: Why the hell would i be a maid? Tsurugi: dunno just thinking....... Me: Grr....... I walk in and a load of maids rush to the door and welcome me. Maids: WELCOME! Me: Uh....thanks but i- Maid 1: Please! Take a seat! Me: no wait i...... Have you seen a guy walk in here today? He has kinda tanned skin, grey eyes and wearing a grey detective jacket? Maid 1: no i.....Wait a second! like the guy who appeared on the news? Me: Yeah! Exactly! Maid 1: hmm.....I might of- a pair of sunshades fall to the floor. I look up at the guy who dropped them. It was..... Me: Its you! Quick! guys! Get to cover! Its That guy! Tanaka Hyuuga! The Mass Criminal! The Cafe; Argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tanaka: Oh god! Its blown! He looks around franticly and grabs a maids arm Maid 1: Help!!!!!!! Get him off me!!!!!!! Me: Ok! I grab the nearest soccer ball and kick it at him. Maid 1: Great shot! Thanks! He's getting away! Quick! Me: Gotta go! Thanks Maids! Maids: COME BACK SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I make my way out and see that Tanaka's running away. Me: Tsurugi! Its him! Lets go! Tsurugi: Right! We try to run after him but we lose track after a while.... Tsurugi: Phew! where the hell did he get off to? Me: i think he headed for the train station, We have to let Jason and the others know! Tsurugi gets his phone out of his pocket and types in a message fast: Quick! Jason! He was in the Maid cafe and he was heading for the train station! Get him before he escapes! From Tsurugi Kyousuke, Sent to Jason FireBlaze. Tsurugi: Done! Me: Ok....Lets head to the river bank.... Jason, Tasuku and Kiseki..... Bleep bleep! Jason: Oh! thats my phone! He takes the phone out of his pocket and reads the message. Jason: Oh God! Tanaka's heading for the train station! Kii: Quick! We got to get ready! Tasuku: Ok! lets get this done once and for all! Jason runs over to the ticket man. Jason: Hey Mr Ticket Man! Ticket Man: God.....what is it now? Is the world gonna end? Is there a monster comeing to get us! Ha ha! You crafty little kids! Wait!...... Jason already walked away in a bad mood. Jason: Grr! I will get that guy for that! Kii: Calm down! I know you have a fiery temper but control it! Jason: Ok....... The suited guy walks towards them and leashes out on them. Tasuku: Thats Tanaka! Jason: Mep! Gotta be quick! 3....2...1....Go!!!! They all run into Hyuuga but he dodges it and escapes. Tasuku: Great! It seemed like he ran off to the River bank! Kii: We have to warn them! Jason: I'm on it! Hey! Tanaka's on the loose! You got to get him before he escapes again! From Jason FireBlaze, Sent To Gemini Prowers. Jason: I'm also going to reply to Tsurugi! Hi! got you message, We didnt catch him so its up to Akuji and Gemini now! P.S: Why were you out of all people in the maid cafe? From Jason FireBlaze, Sent To Tsurugi Kyousuke. Sorry..... Sorry you guys, i had to shorten it because i have to do my homework and other stuff. But there will be a Part 2 which will just be Chapter 11 of the story.....Thanks you guys! Kotoni~x 17:30, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Now Panic and Freak Out! 'Kotoni~x Talk/Blog' I'm not Messy, I'm Creative. Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series